My Little Pony: The Elder Dragon
by Bluei
Summary: When the Elder Dragon awakes from its 1000 year slumber, it is up to Twilight Sparkle and friends to find the four sacred jewels that will defeat the dragon, and restore harmony to Equestria once again!


**My Little Pony: The Elder Dragon**

**Written By: Bluei**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it all belongs to HASBRO.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A Dark Wind Blows

Dragons have always roamed Equestria, whether they be guarding treasure or not. The dragons always had a migration, which was a once in a lifetime event! So, why would the dragons be migrating again? All the ponies of Equestria thought this as they all looked up at dragons flying together in their groups. This was not the only thing that was unusual. Animals were trying to escape their own homes, and hide anywhere they could, whether it be a hole in the ground, or the darkest corner of Equestria.

Why would they do this though, many ponies would wonder, unaware of the darkness that was soon to be unveiled in their lives. It wasn't their fault though, they wouldn't ever know about this, just like the Crystal Empire. Nopony knew what it was until it returned.

The Elder Dragon was unlike any other dragon in Equestria. It was bigger, and faster, and much, MUCH more destructive. Only the princess knew its weakness, and managed to put it into a slumber for 1000 years, and hid the tools that she used to put it into its slumber.

Now, 1000 years later, it was time for it to awaken once again, and wreak havoc upon the land of Equestria.

* * *

><p>The cave was dark, so dark that you wouldn't be able to see an inch in front of your face. The only sound that emitted from the giant cave was the sound of water dripping, and soft hoof steps. It was one of those caves that would even scare Pinkie Pie. Even she wouldn't be able to laugh at this to make it go away.<p>

Suddenly, a bright light formed from a unicorn's horn.

"That's enough of walking in darkness." The unicorn who emitted the light said.

"Agreed," said another pony that was with him, an earth pony. "I don't know how you can even stand this kind of darkness! It's unbearable!"

The unicorn sighed. "Why don't you just go wait outside the cave with Icarus if you're going to whine like a baby while I take care of business in here." The unicorn said, getting slightly irritated when the earth pony posed rebellion to that idea.

The earth pony had been whining the entire trip to the cave about the temperature, and the unicorn had it with the nonstop bickering. It was just unbearable.

He relished the idea of his "brother" going outside, away from him.

"It's cold out!"

"I told you to wear a scarf you idiot!" the unicorn said.

"I did!" the earth pony said.

The unicorn, now angry, turned around, and got in the pony's face.

"Then where is IT?" The earth pony shrugged, and darted his eyes away from the unicorn. The unicorn began to tap his hoof, showing his irritation.

"Well?"

"I lost it on the way here…"

"How do you lose something that's around your NECK!?"

"I'm not exactly sure…" the earth pony mumbled.

The unicorn sighed, and slapped a hoof to his face. "It wasn't even that windy on the way here, and you LOST A SCARF…"

He was tired of dealing with his idiot "brothers". They would not have gotten this far if it wasn't even for him himself! Well, he did have a little help, but yet, they were just idiots.

"Just, go outside." The unicorn said, pointing to the opposite way they were walking.

"What's the magic word?" the earth pony said, smiling.

The unicorn hesitated, his eye twitching, before he said, "NOW."

The earth pony frowned, lowered his eyelids, and turned around. "It was please, but I'll let it slide this one time." he said, walking away.

The unicorn turned back around, and continued on his way.

"Really sick of having to deal with idiots," he lowered his head, "especially when it's Terrain. I guess Icarus is alright, but I digress."

After a few more minutes of nonstop walking, the unicorn decided to break into a sort of trot to speed things up. The cave was beginning to feel unbearably long, not to mention that it was really tall and still creepily dark with his light that he provided. You could stuff the entire city of Canterlot in it!

Eventually, he came to a very tall stone door, with and indentation shaped like a circle in the middle of it. He smiled, and opened his bag that he carried on his back. He reached his mouth into it, and brought out a circular looking jewel with a ruby in the middle, and a gold trim going around it, ending as if it were being blown away. He looked up, and noticed how high the indentation was. A red light surrounded the artifact, and it began to float up to the hole, and was gently placed in it.

The cracks of the door lit up a darkish, purple color, and a great wind blew from it, making the unicorn's eyes start to water. It began to slowly open up, the wind intensifying. The unicorn shielded his eyes with his foreleg, and wiped the tears from it, and went right back to covering them.

Finally, the wind stopped, and the only sound was the water droplets dropping to the cave floor. The unicorn peeked from over his foreleg, and gasped at what he saw.

"I've finally sound you!" he whispered a bit too loud, as the creature before him began to stir. The pony smiled, and lightly chuckled.

"Now all we've got to do is wait one more day, and you can destroy anything you want, by my command of course." The pony laughed at the vision of Equestria being his. All the land in the world, and he could have it. All he had to do was make Princess Celestia surrender the throne to Canterlot.

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Ponyville. The day was just right to plant plants, go for a walk, and play outside!<p>

Spike the dragon stayed inside.

It was the safest place he knew, yet he didn't feel safe. He wanted to go with the dragons so badly, but he suppressed those feelings after what happened last time he decided to migrate with them to find out who he really was.

That did not go exactly as planned…

Spike began to do a little prance as he looked over the balcony of Princess Twilight's castle. He looked down at all the citizens of Ponyville just walking about like nothing was wrong.

Something was though.

Spike didn't know why he thought something was wrong, but it was just a feeling. Yet, he couldn't help but feel as if his instincts were really trying to tell him something.

"Spike?" a voice said from behind him. Spike turned to see his purple princes friend, Twilight Sparkle, looking at him with a concerned face.

"You've been like this for days, Spike! When is it going to come to an end?" she asked.

Spike shrugged, and looked back over the edge,

"I don't know, I just feel like something bad is about to happen! Do you feel like something bad is about to happen?"

Twilight shook her head. It seemed only dragons and animals were reacting to something these past couple of days.

"Fluttershy talked to some of the animals, and only got out of them that they were scared of something."

"Scared of what?" Spike asked, hope shining inside of him. He just wanted an answer, really.

"They don't know," Spike turned back to the balcony slowly, but was stopped by Twilight, "but they DID say that it was the wind."

"The wind?" Spike said, turning back around.

"Yes, something about the wind. It doesn't make sense though! Do you feel like something is off about the wind?" Twilight asked Spike, who raised his claw to his chin.

"Actually, something DOES feel off about the wind."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. The direction maybe? No! The, uh…"

Twilight shook her head. "This just doesn't make any sense whatsoever!" she said getting ever so impatient with the situation.

Spike sensed the irritation that began to rise up in her voice, and quickly tried to come up with a quick and easy solution to possibly calm her down a little.

"How about a letter to the princess?" Spike suggested.

"We already tried that, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…Well, how about, uh…"That was really the only solution he could come up with. Whenever things began to turn south, they would usually just turn to Princess Celestia for answers, who usually knew them.

Twilight began to turn and walk away, getting upset with herself that she couldn't find a solution or the source of the problem. She, along with her friends, had always found the solution somewhere, but why couldn't they find it? Was it obvious? Of course not. Not even the creatures worrying about it had a clue!

Spike bit his lip. He wanted the worrying to stop. He was really tired of prancing around the castle and biting his lip. He was beginning to make himself think that he was just starting to go crazy, but the animals didn't let that happen as they started to hide and react the same way that he wanted to react!

"Don't worry Twilight, there's gotta be a pony somewhere who knows what's going on!"

Twilight stopped in her tracks.

"I sure hope so, Spike. If dragons are doing a second migration a year later, then something is really wrong."

She then went down to the library to find answers.

If only ONE pony knew what was going on, then all of this could stop and things could go back to the way they were.

* * *

><p>Emerald Soul knew what was happening. The moment he woke up this morning and looked outside his window, he knew what was up.<p>

There was no mistaking it, evil had returned to Equestria once again.

"What's wrong?" the pony who sat across from him said.

They both sat in an outside table to get something to eat from a restaurant, but Emerald had been so distracted all day, that it was beginning to worry the young unicorn colt.

The pony had a black mane that was grown out, not touching eyes because of his mane naturally swerving to the side. He also had a tail that had the same color as his mane, of course. He had a white coat, and a brown book with a "+" symbol on it as a cutie mark. It represented his ability to be able to heal ponies with his magic, and restore them back to full health. He couldn't cure sicknesses of course, he could only heal wounds. It sill came in handy, nonetheless.

Emerald gave his partner a look of worry.

"Quote, we've gotta go talk to Princess Celestia."

Quote put down his menu. Quote bent his neck, and the sounds of cracks could be heard.

"It's…the wind. There's something dark and menacing in it, and it could be something that I haven't seen in quite a while now."

Quote smiled, and then chuckled.

"Say no more, Emerald! If it's adventure that you are trying to say, then let's get on with it already!"

Emerald smiled at the words he just said. Emerald loved adventure. It was all he did! Adventure. Other than reading of course, because Emerald also like reading. Oh, and games like Tic-Tac-Toe and checkers. Man, did he love those games.

Emerald Soul had an emerald green mane, that he kept neat, and a white coat. He didn't really refer to it as a white coat, but as a "dark white" coat, if there even was such a thing. His tail matched his mane in color, and his cutie mark was a green emerald in the shape of a young, and happy, pony. It represented his…Well, soul.

Most ponies' cutie marks represented their talents, but Emerald was different. He actually wasn't your everyday average pony, he was different.

He had a secret, and he planned on taking it to his grave; then again, he told Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Discord already knew from the beginning, Discord then told all of his "buddies"...Yeah, the list went on.

He also told the mysterious Quote. Quote didn't have a, how do you say it. Regular pony's name. He was simply Quote.

He met Quote when Quote was only a kid. He found him in an alley in Manehatten. It was dark and stormy, and he found him huddled in a cardboard box, crying and sniffling without any family.

Ever since then, the two adventured together, Quote wanting to find his real parents. Emerald had a feeling that he wouldn't want to find his parents. That was something else that he was going to take to his grave.

"Hello? Are you there?"

Emerald snapped out of the trance that he was in, and he found himself in front of the castle. How did he get there? He'd probably never know he had done this so many times…

"Man, what is with you today?" Quote said, wrapping his scarf a bit tighter around himself.

Emerald ran up to the doors of Canterlot Castle, but he was stopped by two guards with spears blocking his path.

_Time to play it cool. _Emerald thought, and smiled.

"Hey, there, guards! Fine day isn't it?" he said, leaning on one of the guard's armor breastplate.

"It's cold." Quote said. Emerald's eyes darted back to Quote, and then back to the guard that he leaned on. He nervously chuckled.

"Don't mind him, he's a scrooge when it starts coming to the holiday season. Anyway, I was hoping that I could speak with the princess about some…Uh, things, so if you two would be two nice little guards and let me through, that'd be great-"

Two spears clashed together, and prevented him from going any farther.

"Royal business only," one of the guards said.

Emerald chuckled.

"Well, this is REALLY important that I deliver a message to the princess about the situatuation at hoof right now, so-."

"ROYAL, business only. Are you royalty?" the same guard asked.

"Well, I-"

"Then no, you are not welcome in to talk to the princess.

"Look, it IS IMPORTANT. I must speak to her at once."

The guards began to just not respond.

Emerald sighed and looked at the ground.

He looked back up at them, and said, "Would you let me in if the world was ending?" The two guards shook their heads.

"Fine. You fine fellows win," he said, and began to walk away, "but mark my words, the world could be ending right now, and you would've been the cause of it because I was your salvation, and you wouldn't let me speak to the princess!"

Emerald walked defeated down the steps leading up to the doors that the guards guarded.

Quote came running down, and smiled. "You can stop the act, I know we're getting in there."

"Right you are, Quote." Emerald said, smiling.

"We're getting in there even if it means becoming pony criminals of Canterlot!"

Emerald walked back up to the guards, and stared them in the eyes. He drew in a deep breath, his chest puffing out in response, and prepared the idea that he used millions of times!

"Oh my Celestia, what's THAT?!" he yelled, pointing up to the sky. The guards looked up, and started to shout "Where? WHERE?"

Emerald rushed past them, and pushed open the doors, and ran inside.

"HEY!" a guard yelled.

Quote trotted up the stairs, and by the guards.

"You guys should really think about getting you guarding licenses revoked, if there is even such a thing," he said, and ran after Emerald.

"PRINCESS!" Emerald began to shout while running up the stairs that branched left and right. He turned left, and bumped into Princess Luna.

He fell to the floor, and quickly sat up. He relaxed at the sight of his old friend.

Luna looked at his cutie mark, and smiled.

"Forgot the password?" she asked.

"Yep."

Luna laughed at the fact that he forgot the password, AGAIN.

"Really Emerald, we need to get you an official document stating that you are welcomed to the castle anytime with your picture on it!"

"We did, and then I changed faces!"

Luna sighed.

"It certainly has been a while, hasn't it?" she said.

"Yes, a LONG time." Emerald said, getting up.

Quote walked slowly up behind Emerald, his mouth agape.

"Who is this?" Luna asked.

Emerald looked behind him.

"Oh! This is Quote, my partner. Quote, this is…well, judging by your look you already know who this is."

"I prepared myself to meet the princesses, but I can't help but be…shocked!" Quote said, bowing down.

Luna smiled at the pony, and then looked at Emerald, and got down to business.

"Considering that you just broke into the castle, you need to see my sister, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, then follow me. Guards, he is fine. He is always welcomed here."

"Yes, your highness," the guards said, bowing. When they looked up, they saw Emerald walking with Quote and the princess, spitting his tongue out at them. The guards both growled, but went back to their duty, and closed the doors.

It felt like a second when they got to the throne room doors, and Celestia looked back at Emerald, Quote, and Luna, and turned her attention to all of them.

Luna walked up to her sister, and stood beside her in front of the throne.

Emerald rubbed the back of his head nervously, and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, so uh, the Dark Wind is blowing again," he said, earning a look of concern on both of the princess's face.

"You mean, THE Dark Wind?" Celestia asked.

"Yes. THE Dark Wind…"

Princess Celestia closed her eyes, and then reopened them in a very serious manner, making all ponies in the room feel uneasy.

"Get me a piece of paper, and a quill!" she said. "I must get Princess Twilight and her friends here right away!"

"Why?" Quote asked.

Princess Celestia smiled. "Because, they have never failed."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it: the "would be" prologue to My Little Pony: The Elder Dragon!<strong>

**I hope that this was enough to start off the story that I have been planning since summer and always wanted to tell, but always ended up not liking the way it turned out. It went from "The Dark Crown", to "Warriors of Harmony", to THIS! Warriors of Harmony might actually turn out to be a separate story that I write soon enough, but I shall finish this first!**

**I only have chapters 1-3 planned out, so when it comes to the release of chapter 4, it might be a while. Then again, I'm gonna have a whole week to plan out chapters 4-6!**

**Well, please review so I could know how I could get better at my storytelling and writing, and also tell me if there is something wrong with grammar so I can go back and fix it immediately! **

**Story will be updated on either Saturday, the 13****th****, or Sunday, the 14****th****.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**UPDATE: Chapter 2 will be posted Wednesday the 17**


End file.
